Legend of the Chaos Star Part 5
Main article: Super Mario Bros.: Legend of the Chaos Star On the previous chapter of Legend of the Chaos Star, Mario and Luigi found themselves overwhelmed by Bowser’s newfound power, which was obtained from the Chaos Star. After they were sent flying over the horizon, the two brothers mysteriously vanished. The same thing eventually happened with Mallow, Geno, and the rest of their friends who came to assist them. With the heroes out of the way (for the time being), Bowser quickly turned his efforts toward conquering Princess Peach/Toadstool’s castle once again. Since Mario and company were out of the picture, the nerdy chameleon, Francis attempted to stop Bowser’s invasion, but to no avail. Shortly after his defeat, he was abruptly tossed out of the window by a group of Koopatrols, from a high altitude (since the castle had been lifted up into the sky). Once Bowser and Peach’s castles merged together, the Koopa king quickly had his minions round up all the Toads and the rest of the party guests, and had them locked within the cells of his own castle. Princesses Peach and Daisy, on the other hand, were taken elsewhere. Shortly after these events transpired, Dimentia informed Bowser about a love potion of hers, stating that if Peach is to take a whiff of it, then it’ll make her fall in love with him. Additionally, she also said that the effects of the potion become permanent unless the antidote is used within twenty-four hours. Delighted, Bowser began heading towards Peach’s room in order to test the potion out right away. Fortunately, the newly-upgraded Tiptron, now known as “Tiptron MKII”, still happened to be in the vicinity at the time, and overheard everything. Wasting no time, she decided to take off and warn the princess about the dangerous effects of the potion right away. Now, the questions remain… Will Tiptron be able to get there in time to warn Princess Peach about the potion, before it’s too late? Exactly who was responsible for teleporting Mario, Luigi, and the others away? Where have they been taken, exactly? How do Dimentia and Dimention know this person? Find out in this exciting chapter of Super Mario Brothers: Legend of the Chaos Star! *Dimention suddenly teleports in front of Bowser* Bowser: WHOA! *Jumps back* Hey, what did I tell you before about sneaking up on me like that!? Dimention: Once again, I sincerely apologize. Bowser: Fine, I guess I’ll let it slide this time. Anyway, is there something you need? Whatever it is, make it quick. I’m just dying to try out that love potion that your sister gave me! Tiptron MKII: (Yes… This should buy me the time I need to get there before Bowser does!) Takes off* Dimention: While we’re on the subject, King Bowser… After the princess has taken a whiff of the potion, and the two of you are busy having your…intimate moment, would you be so kind as to allow me to take a snapshot, so I could show it to Mario? Bowser: WHAT!? NO! Why would you ask me a stupid question like that!? Dimention: Yes, it may sound as stupid as you say, but please hear me out. What I actually meant was showing that to Mario as a means of rubbing it in his face… You know, in a “You mad, Bro?” type of way. In other words, out of spite, or a smug sense of triumph. Bowser: Hmm… Now that you put it that way, that’s not such a bad idea! BWAHAHAHAHA! I’d LOVE to see the look on his face once he sees Peach in the arms of a burly, awesome king of evil like me! Dimention: HAHAHAHAHA… Wonderful! I’ll be sure to take a snapshot of that one, too, so you’ll be able to see for yourself! Bowser: BWAHAHAHA! I can’t wait to see it! Dimention: Neither can I! Meanwhile, in Princess Toadstool’s room… *A tapping sound is heard* Daisy: Huh? What’s that noise? *Looks around* Peach: It sounds like it’s coming from the door near the balcony… *Walks over to it* Tiptron? *Opens the door* Daisy: Hey there. Couldn’t you have used the other door? Tiptron MKII: There are Koopatrols guarding it, so I had no choice but to resort to an alternative. Additionally, I wanted to get here before Bowser, and by the looks of things, it seems that he hasn’t come by yet… Peach: What do you mean? Is something the matter? Tiptron MKII: I overheard a conversation between him and that clown girl, Dimentia… Peach: Go on… Tiptron MKII: They spoke of a love potion that they intend to use on you, which will make you forget all about Mario! Peach: W-WHAT!? Daisy: Are you serious!? Tiptron MKII: Yes, I am. I also heard Dimentia say that the effects of this potion become permanent within twenty-four hours of its use! To add insult to injury, Bowser intends to take advantage of this by getting you to marry him, thus crowning him king of the Mushroom Kingdom! *Suddenly, some giant footsteps are heard* Peach: *Gasps* …! Tiptron MKII: Oh, no… Daisy: Ahhhh! That’s him, isn’t it!? What’re we gonna do!? Peach: Luckily, there’s a secret passage in this room that’ll lead us out of here! Let’s go ahead and use it! Daisy: Right, but where is it? Peach: There’s a button behind this painting that’ll open it up and lead us right to it. *Points* Bowser: *Knocks on the door* Yoo-hoo, oh, Princess Peach! Your cuddly ol’ Bowser’s here! *Turns on the knob* Tiptron MKII: Oh, no! We’re too late! Daisy: *Rushes over to the door, closes it, and leans on the door to keep it shut* Bowser: What the…!? Hey! Daisy: *Locks it* Peach, you’re the one he’s after! Go ahead, use that passage and get out of here as quickly as you can! Peach: But what about you? Bowser: Hey! Open up! *Bangs on it* Daisy: I’ll stay here and try to keep him at bay! Bowser’s much stronger than I am, so I won’t be able to keep this up much longer… I know for a fact that he’s gonna break this door down soon! Bowser: *Continues banging on it* Tiptron MKII: Princess Daisy is right… Please, go ahead and escape while you still can! Peach: Right! *Rushes over to the painting, removes it, and presses the red button* *The secret passage opens up* Peach: *Looks toward Daisy and Tiptron* I’m going, now. Good luck to the two of you. Daisy: Yeah, same to you, now hurry! Peach: *Presses the button again, puts the painting back over it, and manages to rush through just in time before it closes* Bowser: Ready or not, Princess, here I come! *Punches through the door* Daisy: Eek! *Quickly moves away from the door* Bowser: *Knocks the door down and enters* BWAHAHAHAHA! Hey there, Princess Peach! I’ve got a little surprise for- … Hey, wait a minute! Where is she!? Daisy: Hey, don’t look at me… I don’t have a clue! Bowser: Don’t play dumb with me! She’s hiding somewhere, isn’t she? *Looks around* Tiptron MKII: Did it ever occur to you that she might have jumped off the balcony? Bowser: Oh, please! Do you really expect me to believe that? There’s no way she’d possibly survive that, unless- … Hold on a second! Something like this happened earlier, when I was about to finish off Mario’s friends! All of them just suddenly disappeared out of nowhere! *Roars, and blows fire into the air out of anger* Daisy: Whoa! *Backs away, startled* Bowser: GRRR! *Angrily clenches his fist* This is the second time this person’s screwed everything up! When I find the punk who’s been doing this, he’s as good as dead!!! *Begins storming out of the room* Daisy: *Snickers* Bowser: *Looks back* Daisy: *Whistles innocently* Peach: *From down the hallway* LET GO! GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME! Tiptron MKII: Oh, no… That doesn’t sound good… *Peach jerks away as a handful of Terrapins and Koopatrols drag her back into the room* Bowser: BWAHAHAHAHA! Nice work, you guys! Now, continue holding her down, and make sure she stays still while I use this potion! Koopatrol #1: Yes, sir! Peach: I SAID LET GO OF ME! *Continues jerking away* Bowser: *Starts walking toward her* Daisy: No! Peach! *Rushes toward Bowser, trying to snatch the potion out of his hand* Bowser: Gah! Buzz off! *Lightly shoves her away* Daisy: Uhhhhh! *Falls over* Tiptron MKII: *Flies toward the potion* Bowser: *Backhands her* Tiptron MKII: Ghhhh…! *Czzzzzt!* *Slams into the wall* Peach: Daisy! Tiptron! Daisy: *Stands up again* I WON’T LET YOU DO THIS! *Begins charging toward Bowser again, only to bump into an invisible forcefield* Owwwww! What just happened!? Dimention: *Enters* HAHAHAHAHAHA… Daisy: Are you the one who did this!? Dimention: Yes, that’s right. It was me. Guilty as charged! Bowser: BWAHAHAHAHA! Awesome work, Dimention! You keep those two pests at bay, while I get Peach to take a whiff of the potion! Dimention: With pleasure, my king. Peach: Ihhhh…! *Continues jerking away from the Koopatrols and Terrapins* Bowser: Don’t you worry, Princess! This won’t hurt a bit! *Takes the cork off the bottle, releasing a pink mist that heads straight in Peach’s direction* Peach: …! *Starts to cough as it gets in her face* (You know, that…actually…smells…kind of good…) *Loses consciousness* Daisy: PEACH!!! Tiptron MKII: …! Bowser: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Daisy: Peach, no! Don’t give in! You have to fight it! Tiptron MKII: Yes, you simply must! Peach: … Bowser: HA! Too late! *Looks to the Koopatrols and Terrapins* That’ll be all. Go ahead, return to your posts. *They leave* Daisy: GRRR! Bowser, you’ve officially sank to a new low! Bowser: BWAHAHAHAHA! Glad to hear it! After all, I’m Bowser, evil king extraordinaire! Hello! Peach: Unnngghh… *Starts to open her eyes* Bowser: *Notices* Now, it’s time for the moment of truth! *Rushes over there* So, Peach, how are you feeling right now? Peach: I feel great. You know, Bowser… Up until now, I’ve never realized how handsome you are. *Gently rubs his face* Daisy: *Jawdrop* Tiptron MKII: Um, wow… Tell me I did NOT just hear her say that… Bowser: BWAHAHAHAHA! It worked! It really worked, just as Dimentia said it would! Hey, Dimention! Are you getting this? Dimention: I sure am, Your Kingship! *Aims the camera* Anytime you’re ready! *Dimention takes a snapshot of Bowser and Peach as they kiss* Daisy: *Turns green in the face, rushes over to the trashcan, and vomits* Tiptron MKII: My sentiments exactly. If I had innards, I’d be doing the same… *They stop seconds later* Bowser: BWAHAHAHA! (Now that felt AWESOME!) Peach: *Giggles* Daisy: *Continues vomiting* Dimention: Here it is, my king. *Shows him the photo* Should I go ahead and show this to Mario? Bowser: Not yet, there’s one more I want you to take before you go. This one’s for you, Mario! *Grabs Peach and kisses her again, this time while flipping “the bird”* Dimention: As you wish. *Takes their picture again* Now, with that said, I’ll be making my leave. Adieu for now, my king! *Warps away* *Bowser carries Peach out of the room* Daisy: Oh, my God, just… OH. MY. GOD. I… I think I’m gonna have nightmares about this for weeks, months, or possibly even years! Tiptron MKII: I hear you. To add insult to injury, Dimention has even decided to take a photo of it for the sole purpose of rubbing in Mario’s face! Daisy: Geez… Something tells me that Mario’s gonna be crushed as soon as he sees that! If only there was a way we could-… … Hey, wait a second, I just remembered something! Tiptron MKII: What is it? Daisy: There was this mysterious treasure chest that Peach showed me before. She told me that there’s another one like it somewhere in the Mushroom Kingdom, and whatever’s put into one of them will come out of the other! Tiptron MKII: Sounds intriguing, but is there something you’re getting at? Daisy: Yeah, I’m getting at the fact that it could be used to escape from here, and relay that message about the potion to Mario! I, myself, am too big to fit into that chest, so it’s out of the question for me. You, on the other hand, Tiptron… I’m sure you could do it easily! Tiptron MKII: Alright, where is it? Daisy: I know where it is. Follow me. *They leave* Meanwhile, at Merluvlee’s house in Shooting Star Summit… *Music Cue* Goombario: Whoa, where are we? *Looks around* Is this… Shooting Star Summit? How did we get here? Kooper: Beats me. One minute, we were all fighting Bowser on that airship, and the next thing you know it, we find ourselves over here! Diddy: The same thing ended up happening to us! Well, with the only difference being that we were at Princess Peach’s castle. ???: I could answer that. *They look in the direction of the female voice and find three Pixls; one that’s square-shaped, while the other two are star and heart-shaped* Luigi: Eh? Are those…Pixls? Mario: Yeah, it looks like it. Square Pixl: My name is Polywarp, but I usually go by “Poly” for short. As you’ve probably gathered already, I specialize in teleportation and dimensional travel. Birdo: Oh, so YOU’RE the one who warped us away when we were fighting Bowser? Polywarp: That’s correct. Cranky: “Polywarp”? What kinda name is that? Polywarp: …It’s basically the word “polygon”, but with the “gon” part replaced with “warp”. Cranky: Maybe, but it still sounds like somethin’ straight outta Pokémon, which, by the way, is rubbish. Polywarp: *Rolls her eyes* Star Pixl: …So, yeah, anyway, I’m Starlight. Heart Pixl: My name is Purity. It’s a pleasure to meet you all. *Everyone else introduces themselves as well* Luigi: *Sigh* Mario: Luigi? What’s the matter? Luigi: That fight I had with Bowser… I can’t believe I lost to him so easily… Mario: Hey, don’t take it so hard. Even I haven’t won every fight I’ve ever been in. The same thing ended up happening to me when Bowser stole the Star Rod that one time, and not to mention the two times I got turned into a painting by King Boo… Goombella: Plus, he was invincible, thanks to that Chaos Star thing that he used. None of us were able to put a dent in him, either! If it weren’t for that, we would’ve totally wrecked him! Cranky: What? You guys lost to Bowser, you said? Oh, come on! Back in my day, I’d have knocked ‘im out in one punch! Dixie: Yeah, sure. Cranky: I’m serious! Francis: My laptop… It was the pinnacle of high-technicaaaality, built with a 256 gigahertz processor! And now it’s gone! ;_; *Just about everyone stares in confusion* Diddy: Yeah, in case you guys are wondering, he and D.K. had an incident that led into his computer getting knocked into the water. Francis: Oh, I almost forgot! Episode 128 of “Fawful the Furious” is airing right now, as we speak! There’s no way I’m gonna trust my digital Recordomeow to tape an episode so epic! *Warps away* *Music Cue* Merluvlee: *Enters the house* Hello, everyone. I’ve been expecting you. Goombario: H-Hey, Merluvlee! H-How’re you? Merluvlee: I’m doing well. And you? Goombario: G-Great, just great! ^^;; For the most part, at least. Goombella: Hey, I know you! Aren’t you that fortune-teller we met back at Rogueport? Merluvlee: Oh, no, I believe you’ve mistaken me for someone else. Goombella: Really? I could’ve, like, sworn that fortune-teller’s name was “Merluvlee” also… Merluvlee: There are many people within the Tribe of Ancients that share the same names, depending on the kind of services we perform. Like, for instance, whenever there’s someone in our clan that does fortune-telling like I do, then they’d also have the name of “Merluvlee”. If there’s someone in the clan who bestows magical “charms” upon individuals, then they’d have the name of “Merlee”, just like my twin sister. It’s a similar case with those in the clan who are named “Merlon”. Goombella: That totally explains everything. Vivian: Has anyone ever told you that you’re really pretty? Merluvlee: Yes, thank you. I get that a lot. Vivian: You’re welcome. Goombario: (I can see why…) *Hearts appear in his eyes* Merluvlee: *Looks in Goombario’s direction* Goombario: …! *Quickly looks away* Cranky: So, are ya gonna tell us why we’ve been brought here, or what? Make it snappy, ‘cause I haven’t got all day, ya know! Merluvlee: You don’t know how right you are about that… Cranky: What do you mean? Merluvlee: The answer you seek lies within the sky. Take a look. *They go outside, look up at the sky, and find a purple, dimensional void* Mario: Momma-mia! It…It couldn’t be! Luigi: Is…is that the Void!? I thought Tippi and Count Bleck made it disappear a year ago! Goombario: You guys know something about this? Mario: Yes, you see… *Explains the events of Super Paper Mario* Goombario: Whoa… Funky: Duuuuude… Diddy: You know, that definitely explains that black hole we saw in the sky last year! Goombella: I remember seeing that, too, and I gotta say… That like, totally freaked me out and everything. *Many others say something similar* Sushie: *Sniffs* Vivian: Are you crying? What’s the matter? Sushie: Oh, sorry. It’s just that romantic stories like that…really touch a soft spot on this heart of mine. Cranky: Bah, sounds like bad fanfiction to me. Speaking of which… *Looks at the camera* Really, SolarBlaze? Really? You call THIS a story? Even Sticker Star did better, and that was a piece of garbage! Everyone: … Vivian: Um… Who are you talking to, the sun? Cranky: Bah! Nevermind! Nastasia: Yeah, so about that Void? Do you think it may have something to do with that Chaos Star that Bowser has? I couldn’t help but notice how similar it was to the Chaos Heart… Purity: Yes, it does. It’s because of the Chaos Star’s existence that the dimensional void has re-appeared into the sky. Over time, it will grow, and unless we put a stop to it, all worlds, galaxies, and dimensions will be consumed! Starlight: There was an unseen chapter of the Dark Prognosticus, which states that the Void would return someday, thanks to the Chaos Star. So, Purity and I have taken the liberty of creating something to combat this threat, and that “something” is none other than the Stars of Purity, or “Purity Stars” for short. Purity: Sadly, we were ambushed earlier today, and all eight of the stars were stolen by two of Bowser’s “underlings”. Mimi: Golly, you mean those two clowns we saw earlier? Starlight: Yes. The two of them are known as “Dimentia” and “Dimention”. They’re part of the Dimén clan, a race of dimension-bending jesters. As far as anyone’s aware, the two of them are the last of their kind. Nastasia: Oh, I see. I guess they weren’t lying after all, when they said they weren’t Dimentio’s siblings. Mario: You know, there’s something I really don’t get… Bowser’s goal is to take over the world, isn’t it? So, why would he do something like this, knowing that there won’t be any worlds left for him to rule if it’s been destroyed? Luigi: I was wondering the same thing. After all, he even went through the trouble of helping us save the universe from Count Bleck and Dimentio! Purity: That’s most likely because Bowser isn’t the true culprit in this situation… Luigi: Eh? What do you mean? Purity: I’m saying that this is most likely Dimentia and Dimention’s work! Bowser clearly had no knowledge whatsoever of the Chaos Star until those two brought it to his attention. If he truly knew just how dangerous that thing was, then he wouldn’t have bothered taking part in its creation, since his goal is world domination, rather than universal destruction. O’Chunks: Wait, so what’re yeh gettin’ at? Purity: I’m getting at the fact that Bowser is being manipulated by those two! They must not have told him the entire truth about the Chaos Star’s power! Knowing Dimentia and Dimention, they most likely just told Bowser that it would grant him invincibility and give him the power that he needs to defeat his foes, so that he could rule the world, without telling him that it would also ravage the universe in the process! Starlight: Yeah, basically everything that she said. After all, the two of them are devious and underhanded enough to pull something like this… Luigi: I have a question. Exactly how was the Chaos Star created, anyway? Starlight: I can answer that. The Chaos Star was created through a means of black magic, but is fueled negativity. By that, I mean that it has the ability to transform one’s thoughts into power. The Chaos Star is currently feeding off of Bowser’s wicked desires as we speak. Dimentia and Dimention… They must have taken advantage of his evil ambition to conquer the Mushroom Kingdom! Goombella: Ugh… I’m no fan of Bowser, either, but those two sound like total scumbags! *The others say something in agreement with that* Purity: I’m afraid that doesn’t even begin to describe those two… ???: Resorting to name-calling now, are we? That's not very nice! *Everyone looks around in confusion* Goombella: Um, did anyone else hear that? Or am I, like, totally going crazy? Koops: Yeah, I heard it, too. Ms. Mowz: So did I, dearie. *Everyone else says something similar* Polywarp: Okay, whoever this is, go ahead and show yourself! *Music Cue* Dimention: *Appears* Here I am. Satisfied? Polywarp: You’re… Dimention, I take it? Dimention: That’s correct. I am the master of dimensions, the pleaser of crowds, I am… Dimention! At the risk of breaking the Fourth Wall again… *Looks toward the camera* It’s pronounced “dim-en-tee-ahn”, for those who are just tuning in. *Looks around* I’m surprised you all managed to survive after taking such a brutal beating from King Bowser. Even more surprising than that, you’ve even managed to make a full recovery! I’m impressed! Polywarp: Yes, well I couldn’t just stand by and allow that to happen. Dimention: Oh, so YOU’RE the one responsible for warping them away? Dimentia and I thought for sure that it was a fellow clan member of ours, but I guess we were mistaken. Luigi: “Fellow clan member”!? Are you trying to tell us that Dimentio’s still alive!? Dimention: Not as far as I’m aware. Starlight: You! What’re you doing here!? Purity: Yes, and what have you done with the Purity Stars!? Dimention: What’s this? The star and heart-shaped Pixls are still alive, as well? It would appear that my sister and I have underestimated you a bit. Anyway, you want to know where the stars are, correct? Each of them are currently being guarded by one of King Bowser’s eight children, all in separate locations from one another. *Notices Flurrie* You know, speaking of which, I have to say… The resemblance between you and the oldest Koopaling is very uncanny! Would you care to enlighten us on why that is, my good ma’am? *Everyone stares blankly at Flurrie* Flurrie: …Why are you all looking at me like that? Mario: Ah-ha, of course! Flurrie: Hmm? Mario: Ever since I first met you, I always thought that you reminded me of someone, but up until now, I was never able to put my finger on it! Luigi: Momma-mia… At some point, could you and Bowser have…!? Flurrie: Absolutely not! I don’t know WHAT this fellow’s trying to suggest, but whatever resemblance I supposedly have to one of Bowser’s children is merely a coincidence! I shan’t consort with lowlifes like him! Dimention: HAHAHAHAHAHA! Maybe so, maybe not, but I definitely know someone who has! By that, I mean a certain princess we all know and love! Would you care to guess who it is? Mario: … Luigi: Wait, you… You couldn’t possibly mean…!? Dimention: That’s right, you guessed it! Our very own Princess Toadstool! Everyone: WHAT!? Mario: You’re lying! Dimention: Oh? A liar, am I? Mario: I know for a fact that Peach would never do that! Dimention: HAHAHAHAHAHA! You poor, poor simpleton… You don’t have a single clue, do you? Surely, you aren’t THIS naïve? Birdo: The clown’s got a point. Really, Mario… Is it really THAT much of a stretch? After all, that exact same “kidnapping” has been happening over and over again, almost as if it's staged! I’ve said it before, and I’ll say it again: Toadstool has already proven that she’s perfectly capable of defending herself, and yet, for some reason, she “magically” becomes helpless against Bowser! Do you not see a pattern, here? Mario: … Dimention: HAHAHAHAHA… Your cannon-mouthed friend is right! Don’t just take my word for it, though. As the saying goes, a picture is worth a thousand words! Feast your eyes on… THIS! *Shows them the photos* *Everyone gasps, and Dimention then takes a snapshot of their reactions* Dimention: HAHAHAHAHA! Your expressions… Priceless! Now you finally know the cold, harsh truth… And the “truth” is that Princess Toadstool has been playing you guys all along with that elaborate charade of hers! Too bad, so sad! Now, with that said, I’ll be making my leave. Until we meet again, my friends… Adieu! *Warps away* Mario: *Too shocked to speak* Bow: Blech! Well, there goes MY lunch. Watt: Um, do ghosts even eat? Bow: That was a figure of speech, but yes, we ghosts do eat. It’s not essential to our “survival”, however, but we still do it on occasion. Watt: Oh, okay. Sushie: Um, wow. I really don’t know what to say, here. I’m at an utter loss for words… Yoshi: I guess you were right after all, Birdo! That entire thing really WAS an act! Birdo: I knew it, I knew it all along! I’d hate to say it, but I told ‘ja so! To think that you guys even laughed at me when I brought it up, as if I was some kinda lunatic! Mario: Momma-mia… I don’t believe this! How could she do something like this, after all the times I’ve risked my life to save her!? Luigi: Don’t you mean “our lives”, Bro? Vivian: I’m so sorry that had to happen… Just to let you know, Mario… If you and I were together, I never would have done something like that to you… Mario: … Vivian: U-Uh, I mean, um… H-Hypothetically speaking, of course! Oh, what am I saying? I’m so embarrassed! ^^;; *Blushes* Everyone: … Vivian: So, um… Anyway, Dimention said that the Purity Stars are being guarded by Bowser’s kids, right? Do you think you can pinpoint where their castles are, Merluvlee? Merluvlee: I’ll see what I can do. This may take some time, though. About ten minutes, at the most. *A tapping sound is heard nearby* Birdo: Does anybody else hear that? Polywarp: It sounds as if it’s coming from that starred treasure chest over there. Donkey Kong: *Opens it* *Tiptron comes out* Luigi: Hey, Tiptron! How’s it going? Tiptron MKII: Other than the…incident that occurred up at the castle, I’m doing well. Speaking of which… You know that story Dimention just told, about how Princess Peach has been sneaking around with Bowser this whole time? Well, that’s not true… Don’t listen to a word he says! Dimention’s nothing but a liar! I’ll tell you what actually happened. His sister gave Bowser some mysterious love potion, which he’s decided to use on the princess! Everyone: WHAT!? Tiptron MKII: That’s right. Princess Daisy and I are currently doing whatever we can to find the antidote for it, because unless Princess Peach is cured of its effects, then they become permanent! *A vibration occurs* Purity: The Void… It’s grown larger! Starlight: At this point, there’s no more time to waste! We have to start looking for those stars right away! Merluvlee, have you gotten those energy readings yet? Merluvlee: Yes, I have. The stars are in the following locations: Green Gully, Arid Aztec, Seaside Shores, Jaunted Jungle, Cumulus Climb, Shiver Summit, and Gloomy Grove. Unfortunately, I was unable to pick up a reading for the eighth one. I’ll inform you as soon as I begin to pick something up, but for now, it’s probably best that we focus on the star locations that are currently known. Mallow: Right, got it. Does anybody else think we’ll be able to hunt down those stars much faster if we split into groups, or something? Geno: That’s not a bad idea. What do you guys think? *They agree to it and decide on the groups* Polywarp: *Uses her powers to create seven dimensional doors* Birdo: What are these for? Polywarp: For transportation, of course. After all, time is of the essence. With each second that goes by, all worlds are slowly beginning to decay, thanks to the Chaos Star and the Void. By going through these dimensional doors, it’ll lead you right to the castles, without going through the trouble of traveling all the way over there. Birdo: Makes sense. Tiptron MKII: I’m returning to the castle now. I’ll be sure to alert you when we find the antidote, or if we learn any information that’ll be of use to you on your quest. We’ll also see what we could do about freeing those who are being held prisoner in Bowser’s castle. Purity: *Uses her powers to heal everyone of the wounds they got from their battle against Bowser* Vivian: Thank you so much! *Looks toward Poly* And you, too, of course, for saving us back there. Purity: You’re welcome. Polywarp: Yeah, don’t mention it. Mario: Okie dokey! Ret ta go, everybody! *They take off* Merluvlee: Good luck, everyone! Jr. Troopa: *Comes rushing to the area* AH-HA! I got you now, Mario! There’s no escape this ti- *Looks around* Hey, wait a minute! Where did he go!? That clown in the blue outfit told me that he was here! Merluvlee: I’m afraid you just missed him. Jr. Troopa: Augh! Not again! SHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!!! *Storms off* The secret of the Chaos Star has been revealed, and the hunt for the Purity Stars has begun! As Poly has stated, with each second that goes by, the Void continues to hang in the sky, slowly consuming all worlds in the process. Do Mario, Luigi, and their friends have what it takes to save the universe once again? For what reason has Dimentia and Dimention left Bowser in the dark about the Chaos Star’s destructive power? Could it be that the two of them have a sinister agenda of their own, as Purity, as well as Princess Peach, has begun to theorize? Speaking of the princess, will Daisy and Tiptron be able to locate the antidote to the potion before it’s too late? Where could that last Purity Star be? Find out as the saga continues on Super Mario Brothers: Legend of the Chaos Star! To be continued… Navigation Previous|Home|Next Category:Stories Category:Subpages Category:Fan Fiction